


on the slab

by rhysgore



Series: works for others [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Power Dynamics, Somnophilia, Wound Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: Seeing her drugged, drooling, and useless on a steel table, just waiting to be tortured, was almost infuriating.





	on the slab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackwatchMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/gifts).



> a VERY long overdue commission to one of the most patient people i know, thank u for commissioning me and for not beating me with a stick to get it done faster

Mimi was a vegetable.

 

She’d been taken in cursing and screaming, bionic arms grabbing, ripping at whatever was within their reach. A few Talon grunts had found themselves with shattered arms, crushed necks, and gouged eyes before someone had been smart enough to tranquilize her.

 

_ A bunch of bumbling, useless idiots,  _ Gabriel thought, scowling at Mimi’s dozing form through the two-way mirror that looked in on Interrogation Room 3. Reasonably, he knew that few of the others in the organization had the same level of experience with the girl as he did, but they would have had to be blind not to notice the powerful metal limbs, or the way she was able to bend an assault rifle in half with them.

 

“Should have just sent me,” he said, out loud. No one else was in the room, but Gabriel still couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. After a moment of silence, he shrugged it off, continuing to watch Mimi struggle with the bare minimum level of consciousness. 

 

She couldn’t move- even if her limbs were working as they should have been, her arms were held down by cuffs that were specifically designed to inhibit nanomachines. Gabriel had been restrained in them enough times himself to know that they were extremely effective- even with her ridiculous strength, Mimi wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Her movement was confined to rolling her head back and forth, attempting to open her eyes, and drooling on herself.

 

By all accounts, thoroughly inelegant.

 

Gabriel watched her with more than a little contempt. A long time ago, when they were together, and he’d respected her strength. He’d won most of their fights, but Mimi had been more than a match for him, even when she was young, scrappy, and poorly trained. He’d more than respected it- he’d found it unbelievably hot.

 

Seeing her drugged, drooling, and useless on a steel table, just waiting to be tortured, was almost infuriating. Gabriel’s hands clenched, steel talons clicking against leather. He breathed out, raspily, trying to steady himself. He could have saved the effort. There was no chance he was going to be able to keep calm through something like this, not after so long, not when she was so  _ close. _

 

“Shit,” he muttered, and strode over to the metal door leading into the chamber, typing in the authentication code as swiftly as he could. After a second, the light flashed green, the door slid open, and he was inside.

 

Alone with her.

 

Slowly, Gabriel moved closer. Without the thick plexiglass and fake mirror separating them, he could see Mimi a lot more clearly. She was paler than she’d first looked- almost definitely a result of the large, red wound on her abdomen, left there by one of the agents who had tried to bring her in. The bleeding had been staunched, nanomachines cauterizing the important veins and arteries, but not before she’d lost about a pint. The injury itself was still open, and Gabriel didn’t doubt that whichever torture tech was due to work on her was planning on using it.

 

The thought disgusted him- not of Mimi being tortured, but of someone else laying their hands on her in that way.

 

A little closer, and Gabriel could see her chest, rising and falling with every breath she took, and the expression on her face, still pained, but much less so than he’d expected. Must have been powerful sedatives she was on, dripping steadily from the clear plastic bag into a vein in her neck.

 

“Huugh,” Mimi moaned, head flopping to the side once again. Her mouth hung open- pretty, dark hair clung to her neck and forehead with sweat. Almost as if she sensed someone was in the room with her, her forehead pinched, and her eyes fluttered open, just slightly. 

 

Gabriel wasn’t sure that she could see him, much less recognize him. He leaned in, tracing the damp skin of her cheek with a single metallic claw.

 

“They’re going to hurt you, you know,” he muttered. Mimi seemed to react to the sound of his voice, squinting as she tried to ascertain who was talking to her. “Not for information. They know as well as I do that you can’t tell them shit, because you don’t  _ know _ shit. That’s not what they want from you.” His claw dug in, blood welling up in the tiny laceration that it created.

 

Initially, what he’d been feeling seeing her lie there, weak and compliant, had been impossible for Gabriel to fully parse. Now, standing next to Mimi, stroking her skin, watching her twitch in irritation under his touch, he understood a bit better. 

 

He was  _ jealous. _ Jealous that he hadn’t been the one to take her in, that he hadn’t been the one to give her that hole in her stomach, that he wouldn’t be the one to torture her. Their relationship had ended a long time ago, but Gabriel still had a possessive streak a mile wide. He saw her lying on that table, drugged to the point of incoherency, and he  _ wanted. _

 

Glancing at the window, Gabriel frowned. With the two-way glass reflecting back at him, it would be impossible to tell if someone was coming. He’d have to do this quickly. Luckily, his body seemed to be on the same page as him- he could feel his cock swelling in the confines of his tight leather pants, an insistent ache accompanying the feeling of want that he’d been unable to suppress. As rapidly as he could without snagging sensitive skin on sharp claws, Gabriel unzipped, pulling his cock out and giving it a few short strokes. He slid the foreskin back and circled the pad of his thumb around the tip.

 

To Talon’s credit, they’d left Mimi with more dignity than they’d afforded most of the other prisoners they brought in for torture. She was still fully clothed, minus the places where the fabric of her outfit had been torn by gunfire or gotten snagged on shrapnel. Gabriel reached up to her chest, groping her tits through black fabric, pinching where he knew from experience that her nipples should be.

 

“Ssss… shto…” Mimi mumbled, twisting slightly. Her face screwed up in something resembling discomfort, but lacking in any potency whatsoever. 

 

_ “Make  _ me,” Gabriel hissed back.

 

The unfortunate side effect of Mimi not being stripped already was that whoever came in to torture her later would undoubtedly notice if he was stupid enough to rip her clothing off of her. It was a little frustrating- Gabriel would rather have fucked her than anything else, but he would have to be content with just jerking off. His eyes roamed her body, equal parts enraged and hungry as her tugged his cock- and then fell on the big tear in her clothes, on her side. 

 

Right where her skin was ripped open, flesh torn back and burnt at the edges, the soft pink of her guts peeking out underneath.

 

For a moment, Gabriel’s hand slowed as he considered his options. Even with the nanos staunching Mimi’s bleeding, it would be messy. But at the same time, he was left with few options if he didn’t want to explain to Talon’s finest interrogators why he’d taken it upon himself to take advantage of their unconscious prisoners.

 

Carefully, he maneuvered the metal table to the level of his waist. Mimi’s  head shook back and forth again as she was moved, dark hair spilling messily over her shoulders. She still didn’t seem like she was in any pain- more discomfort than anything, mixed with fear of the unknown. It was almost cute, and Gabriel took a moment to stroke her face, running the back of his talons down her clammy, sweat-damp cheek.

 

“Lovely,” he muttered, adjusting himself so that the head of his cock was lined up with her open wound. The tip brushed over her exposed intestines, and Gabriel was unsurprised to find that they felt warm and soft. He’d had his hands inside of people enough to know what they felt like- and although he’d never done  _ this _ specifically, there were few surprises waiting for him as he canted his hips forwards, slowly sinking his dick into Mimi’s stomach.

 

It was different, that was for sure. Sloppy and wet, but not in the same way as a pussy was- rather, her guts were squishy, giving under the force of shallow, light thrusts. Gabriel’s eyes squeezed shut, and he moaned, low and soft. Different, but still  _ good.  _ Mimi’s guts were still warm, tight, and amazing feeling as they slid over his aching shaft.

 

“Shit,” he half-moaned. “Should have done this years ago. Would have loved to see how you’d react when-  _ oh- _ when you were awake, and could  _ feel it.” _

 

His hips bucked, unrestrained as he thrust into her. It had been so damn  _ long  _ since he’d fucked her, and even though this wasn’t anything like how it had been before- she wasn’t leaving scores in his shoulders, wasn’t cursing and threatening to punch him if he left her unsatisfied- it was still damn  _ good.  _ The pleasurable feeling of intestines sliding wetly over him coupled with an unmistakable, unbeatable feeling of  _ triumph.  _ Fuck the soldiers who had managed to subdue her. Fuck the torturers who would have their fun slicing into her. No one else could have  _ this. _

 

“Enjoying yourself?”

 

Gabriel’s hips stuttered to a stop. He’d been so absorbed in what he’d been doing that he hadn’t heard the door open, hadn’t heard someone walk into the torture chamber and join him. Panting hard, his head whipped to the side to see who, exactly, was stupid enough to interrupt him.

 

He shouldn’t have bothered. The list of people who would have been bold enough to walk in on him was short enough, and Akande’s voice had always been incredibly distinctive.

 

“What do you want?” Gabriel asked, as if he didn’t have his cock out and inside a prisoner’s abdominal wound.

 

“It was a simple question, Gabriel. Are you enjoying yourself?” Arms crossed over his chest, Akande watched him seemingly impassively- but his eyes were sharp. It was a cold, calculating look, one that Gabriel couldn’t quite parse the intent of. “Maybe I shouldn’t have asked. You seemed to be, and I know you have  _ history _ with this particular captive. I would have known even if you hadn’t just said it out loud.”

 

Gabriel froze. How long had Akande been standing there, just  _ watching  _ him?

 

“Of course, it goes without saying that you no longer have emotional attachment to her. That would be a liability that we can’t afford.”

 

So  _ that _ was what he was after. Face tucked away safely behind his mask, Gabriel scowled. He’d thought they were beyond little games like this. To be fair to Akande, though, he had literally caught him with his pants down.

 

“I don’t. She’s attractive, and it’s been a while. That’s it,” Gabriel said, trying to convince both himself and Akande that it was true.

 

“I see,” Akande replied, voice measured as he walked forwards, surveying both Mimi on the table and Gabriel above her with calculated intent. “Then surely you wouldn’t mind if I indulged in her as well.”

 

“... What?” For a second, Gabriel wasn’t sure that he’d heard correctly.

 

“Like you said, it’s been a while. You wouldn’t have a problem with me taking her the way you are, would you?” Placing a large hand on Mimi’s thigh, Akande looked at Gabriel, head tilted slightly to the side. Swallowing softly, Gabriel stared straight back.

 

“No. It’s fine,” he said, stiffly.

 

“Good.”

 

Without ceremony, Akande reached for the hem of Mimi’s shorts, tugging them and her underwear down her muscular thighs. His movement was brusque, businesslike- there was nothing in what he did to suggest that he actually  _ wanted  _ to fuck her, even as he pulled out his cock, tugging it a few times to get it fully hard. As strong as Mimi’s legs were, since most of her power was in her robotic arms, the people who had brought her in hadn’t bothered to tie them down, and Akande was able to easily spread them, pulling an ankle up over his shoulder as he climbed up onto the table. He kept his gaze leveled in Gabriel’s direction as he did so, watching him for a reaction, any type of reaction.

 

“You can keep going, if you would like,” he said, voice measured and calm even as he pushed the head of his dick inside of her. Beneath him, Mimi whined softly. The drugs coursing through her body were supposed to dull sensation, but that didn’t mean she felt nothing. 

 

Irritation prickled at Gabriel, and he snarled, resuming fucking Mimi’s side. He tried to drown out Akande’s presence, focusing instead on the slapping of skin on skin, the feeling of being inside of her, the way her glazed-over eyes fluttered open, staring blankly at him as he continued with short, sharp thrusts into her abdomen. Jealousy spurred him forwards, the same feeling that had made him need to fuck Mimi in the first place making him feel the need to hurt her, to scar her, to leave his mark on her, permanently if at all possible.

 

In the end, what he settled for was forcing himself in down to the root, and coming inside of her with a strangled moan. Akande couldn’t see the smirk on Gabriel’s face as he did, possessiveness sated momentarily as he staked a claim in a part of her that no one else would be able to reach. Most likely, Akande only would have cared as far as it meant that one of his finest agents still cared enough to want something like that- but Gabriel still didn’t want to take the chance. 

 

He pulled out, shaking slightly, and tucked his blood-wet, rapidly softening cock back inside of his pants. Akande was still going, pounding Mimi’s pussy with tight, even strokes. He was silent save for the low sound of his breath, harsh and staccato, and remained silent even after he buried himself inside of her and came as well, the slump of his shoulders the only sure sign that anything had happened.

 

“I can see why you liked her so much,” he said, a small note of amusement in his voice. “But not anymore.”

 

It was both a question and a warning. “No,” Gabriel said, gritting his teeth. As Akande pulled out, he watched pearlescent cum ooze out of Mimi’s pussy, an unhappy ooze of something coalescing in his gut. “Not anymore.”

 

“Good. Now get out, and clean yourself up. She’s out of your hands now.”


End file.
